His Favorite Toy
by Arcturus-Sinclair
Summary: He was so tired of it...Tired of Hotch never noticing him. But, that was about to change...  Slash, rated M for a reason, NON-CON. More warnings inside, please check those out.  I own nothing. CBS owns all. Note: Read the bolded stuff before flaming me.
1. The Beginning

A/N: This was mainly written as a mash-up/brain melting for lastcrazyhorn, so blame her. This is slash, uh...M for a reason, non-con, drug use, BDSM themes... I think that's it. Anyway, I own nothing, CBS does. Off to the reading! (Note, I've gotten a lot of flames, which is discouraging, so the too long; didn't read version is: Non-consensual, drugged Hotch sex.)

* * *

><p><em>Can you come over with the paperwork I left? I'd like to get some done while I'm home.<em>

He re-read the email before hitting 'send'. He knew Hotch would do it. He had to, had to help his subordinate.

And his subordinate was sick. Sick and tired of only being able to watch the man from across the room, never getting too close. But, that would all change tonight. Even if it killed them both, it would change.

He stood up after a moment, closing his laptop as he did. He then walked down the hall, to his room.

Stepping inside, he looked around and crossed the room, aiming for his closet. He began digging through it, pulling out; two pairs of handcuffs, a blindfold, a TENS machine—along with the accompanying materials, such as the gel needed and cloths to clean the skin- and a sounding kit. He also grabbed a bottle of water based lube and set it on his bedside table. As he began to step back to see if everything was set, his doorbell rang.

"Showtime," he murmured, gingerly stepping from the room and down the hall to his front door. He opened it to reveal a slightly disheveled Aaron Hotchner. His dark hair was sticking to him, as if he'd just got caught in a storm.

"Come in," the other man murmured. He stepped out of the way and locked the door once Hotch was inside. "Make yourself comfortable. Would you like something to drink?

"Just coffee," Hotch replied. He slowly settled himself on the couch and waited, silently.

The other man nodded, and went into the kitchen. He pulled out two glasses and filled them both up with coffee and sugar. He then went over to the drawers and pulled out a small bag of what looked like salt. In reality, it was a date rape drug. One called Gamma hydroxybutyrate. It'd been prescribed for Narcolepsy, so it was a bit easier to get. He made sure to stir the coffee he poured the drug in, so it fully dissolved. He then picked both cups up and handed the drugged one to Hotch, settling next to the man.

Hotch took the cup gratefully, taking a long drink. He'd gotten stuck in a sudden downpour on his way over, which was why his hair was wet. He ran a hand through his hair before picking up the papers, and laying them out. He shook his head as sudden bleariness overtook him.

"Now, here's what you need to know. First, you missed the sexual conduct meeting," Hotch started, his voice already starting to slur. Thinking he could counteract that with liquid, he took another long gulp.

The man watched as the drug began to overpower Hotch. Within minutes, Hotch was falling into him, his eyes falling shut. The other man ran his fingers through Hotch's hair, something he'd been dying to do. He then pulled Hotch to his feet and towards his bedroom, fully supporting his weight.

The next thing Hotch knew, he was waking up in a bed. His body felt heavy, and he could barely keep his eyes open. "R...Reid?" he managed to get out, before noticing he was handcuffed to the bed, naked.

Reid turned to face Hotch, and allowed his eyes to move up and down his boss's body. He slowly, gracefully, made his way over to the bed. "Yes, Aaron?" He made the slip immediately, purposely trying to see how far out of it Hotch was.

"W...why are you doing this?" Hotch's eyes rolled back slightly. He forced himself to pay attention, but it was so hard. Whatever Reid drugged him with really worked. He shifted, not thinking about struggling.

"Why? _Why?_ Because, Aaron, you never notice me. Hell, half the damn team probably knows I'm in love with you, but you? No, you just keep me at arm's length, and I'm sick of it," Reid explained, his voice shaking at the end. He dragged a hand through his hair before climbing on to the bed and kissing Hotch, roughly.

Hotch tried to turn his head away but couldn't. The drug was making him too weak. He made a strangled noise in the back of his throat when he felt his body begin to react to Reid's closeness. _It __wasn't the situation,_ he tried to assure himself, _it had just been too long since he'd had sex._

Reid pulled away from the kiss to drag his lips down Hotch's neck, licking and biting as he did. He bit particularly hard by Hotch's shoulder, making the man cry out weakly.

"Please...Reid, you don't have to do this...I don't want this," Hotch begged. His head rolled to the side, as his eyes again slid shut. He forced them open and tried to fix them on Reid. His body, however, was reacting to the touches, and he was half hard already.

"It seems like you do, Aaron." Reid's voice was low and husky. He slid a hand down to grip Hotch's forming erection, stroking it slowly. Reid was already hard, but his clothing hid that. He sucked on the bite mark he made, having made sure to only leave marks where Hotch's clothing would cover it.

Hotch let out a low moan, as his body rocked forward against his will. He couldn't deny how good this felt...but, he didn't want to be drugged and tied up. His hips jerked again, as Reid continued to stroke him, barely picking up his pace. Hotch had a feeling Reid wanted him to beg for him to go faster.

Reid brushed his thumb across the tip of Hotch's length, earning him a groan. He felt Hotch's hips thrust into his hand and grinned. He reached over and grabbed the bottle of lube. He poured some into his hand, and began stroking Hotch again.

Hotch tried to pull his body away, to no avail. Another moan slid from his lips. "P—please...stop," Hotch mumbled. His body began to relax as the pleasure of what Reid was doing flooded past the drug's effects. "Nngh..." he groaned, his eyes rolling back into his head.

Reid grinned as Hotch's erection filled out. He knew Hotch would enjoy this, in time. And then maybe, just maybe, he could get Hotch to stay. He pulled back and began stripping off his own clothing, slowly.

Hotch made a soft sound of displeasure—one that shocked him—as Reid moved away. His eyes followed the younger man as he began to strip. His hips rolled again, seeking friction. He swallowed as Reid slid off the bed, his eyes never leaving the younger man.

Reid decided it was time to up the ante. He pulled out the TENS machine and drizzled a thin coating of the gel over one of the pads. He pressed it against Hotch's erection, carefully. He then repeated the action with another pad before securing them with a bit of tape. He then began clipping the connectors to the pads, and then the wires to the machine.

Hotch's body jerked as fear began to settle in the pit of his stomach. "Please," Hotch begged. There were tears at the corners of Hotch's eyes as his strong persona began to slip away.

"Don't fight it . . ." Reid said, as he turned the machine on low. He watched as beads of sweat began to form on Hotch's forehead. It was easy to see that the drug was still in effect, Hotch's eyes were glassy and half-lidded, despite his fear.

Hotch was still trembling slightly, trying to keep still so he wouldn't hurt himself. His chest was heaving. He took deep breaths, trying to calm himself down. Reid wouldn't do anything to seriously hurt him, right?

Reid gently ran a hand through Hotch's hair, while using his other to turn the machine on, choosing the lowest setting. He continued to run his fingers through Hotch's hair, watching his body jerk as electricity streamed through his length.

Hotch jerked before letting out a deep moan at the sensation. His back arched off the bed and his eyes rolled back again. His breathing hitched, as his hands clenched into fists, still bound.

"I told you that you would enjoy this," Reid breathed, his breath ghosting over Hotch's ear. He bit down on Hotch's earlobe, gently grazing his teeth over it. He heard Hotch suck in a breath, and smirked. He then ran the hand that was in Hotch's hair down, over his face and down his chest.

Hotch let out a small whimper before biting his lip, more beads of sweat rolling down his face and into his eyes. His eyes followed Reid's hand as it moved and turned the machine up a notch. He let out another whimper, his body arching up and straining against the bonds. "Oh, fuck," he gasped out.

Reid smirked again, tilting his head curiously. "Did you like that?" Part of him wanted to taunt Hotch and his enjoyment of this, and the other half wasn't fully sure. His hand continued to slide up and down Hotch's chest gently, scraping his nails from time to time. His hand came very close to Hotch's length, which was resting against his stomach, bobbing slightly.

Hotch nodded slightly. "Y-yes..." he mumbled. His hips jerked slightly, needing...what did he need? As he tried to ponder that, Reid's hand brushed the leaking tip of his erection, causing him to moan. His body instinctively tried to follow Reid's hand, by rolling his hips upwards. Despite the fear he still had, his body desperately needed release, so it was overriding what his mind was telling it. He let out another desperate whimper.

Reid turned the machine up once more, before kissing his way down Hotch's body. He paused by Hotch's balls and sucked on one, gently. He then moved even farther down, taking one of Hotch's toes into his mouth and swirling his tongue around it.

Hotch let out a strangled moan at the sight of Reid sucking on his toes, and his body jerked as he began to orgasm. His hands clenched and unclenched rapidly as his head fell against the pillow.

Reid looked up, shocked, when Hotch's orgasm started. He hadn't expected that, at all. He turned off the TENS unit and began carefully removing it. They wouldn't be needing that anymore. He then slid on top of Hotch and bit at his neck, lightly.

Hotch let out a cross between a moan and a whimper at the bite. His head rolled to the side, his eyes having closed as he orgasmed. His breathing was still heavy, yet erratic.

Reid licked at the bite mark he made, sucking the skin into his mouth. He knew he had about fifteen minutes before he could start touching Hotch again, maybe more. Until then, he would touch what he could. He turned Hotch's head towards him and kissed him, hard.

Hotch flinched before kissing back. His body shifted and pressed as much as he could against Reid. His eyes opened halfway before shutting again. This felt so good, but the drugged state he was in still unsettled him.

Reid continued to kiss and bite at parts of Hotch's body for the next fifteen minutes. Once he thought enough time had passed, he resettled over Hotch, and picked up the bottle of lube, drizzling some over his fingers.

Reid then slid a finger into Hotch, twisting it. He waited a few moments before adding the second finger. He slid the second finger in, and began scissoring them.

Hotch winced at the burn beginning to settle in his core. He whimpered at the pain, until Reid curled his fingers and hit his prostate, causing him to moan. He felt himself beginning to stir again and arched into the touches.

Reid had added a third finger and was just taking them out when Hotch arched into them. He gently put a hand on Hotch's hip, pressing him back into the bed. He then straddled the older man's hips, grabbing the bottle of lube and coating his own length with it.

Hotch groaned when the tip of Reid's length replaced his fingers. He struggled to keep his body still as Reid slid into him. He bit down hard on his lip to keep from crying out, sweat once again making its way down his face.

Reid reached up and brushed the hair plastered to Hotch's head away. He stayed completely still, waiting for Hotch to be ready for him to move. It was hard, though, all he wanted to do was fuck Hotch hard. He'd waited this long, though, he could wait a bit longer. He felt Hotch's body relax slightly, and finally began to move. Oh God, this felt so good.

Hotch let out a moan as Reid began moving. He rocked his hips in time with Reid's thrusts, moans continuously falling from his lips.

Reid moved his hand back to Hotch's length, stroking him in time with his thrusts. He ran his other hand through Hotch's hair gently. He angled his thrusts to hit Hotch's prostate, repeatedly.

The stimulation of his prostate, mixed with his previous orgasm, had Hotch already near the brink. "C—close," he gasped out. His legs fell further open, trying to give Reid more room.

Reid moved faster, his hips swinging quickly. He leaned down to bite at Hotch's neck as he moved. He pulled out almost fully, to slam back in, again hitting Hotch's prostate.

That last thrust sent Hotch over the edge. His body tightened and stiffened as his orgasm hit him again, hard. He let out a deep moan as he came.

Reid managed two more thrusts before he too tipped over the edge. He jerked erratically as he emptied himself inside Hotch. His back bowed as his body stiffened before giving out and falling on top of Hotch. He laid there for a second before rolling over, pulling his length out of Hotch's well fucked hole.

He laid there for a bit, knowing he had time. Hotch was barely conscious by this point, anyway. He knew what he was going to do next, though...

* * *

><p>AN: Chapter one is done! I feel like the actual sex was a little short, but I'll make up for that in the next chapter, I promise. I'm so evil. XD But, yeah. There's at least one more chapter that'll be up in the next few days. Hope someone enjoyed this.


	2. The Experiment

A/N: Warnings: **_sounding, slash, rated M for a reason, Non con. I repeat NON-CON. _** Okay, now that that's finished, go read and enjoy. Hopefully, enjoy anyway.

* * *

><p>After about another fifteen minutes, Reid rolled towards Hotch, pushing himself part of the way up on his elbows and brushed some of the hair out of his face. He then gently lifted Hotch's chin and pressed his lips to Hotch's. He let out a soft sigh when he felt Hotch respond, abet tentatively. He pulled back and slowly moved from his position on his side.<p>

Hotch was barely able to move, but he managed to open his eyes, hazily. His eyes slowly tracked Reid's movements as he pulled out a long, thin rod from the case on the bedside table. His eyes widened slightly when Reid began lubing it up. Where was he going to put it...? A terrible gut wrenching fear at seeing the sounding equipment settled in his stomach, despite not knowing exactly what it was.

Reid carefully lubed the sound, covering every inch of it. He then used the left over lube on Hotch's length, covering the tip first and working his way down.

Hotch moaned slightly at the feel of Reid's hand. His hips jerked slightly, despite how wobbly his body felt. He couldn't work up the coherency to ask what Reid was going to do with the rod. All he could do was watch and bite his lip to keep from whimpering.

Reid continued to stroke Hotch until the older man was fully hard. He then took the sound and made sure it was still covered well enough. "Just relax," he murmured, lining the sound up at the tip of Hotch's length. He used his free hand to stroke Hotch's chest, while he slowly inserted the sound, allowing gravity to help get it in. Once it was as far in as it would go, he pulled his hand back to look at Hotch's face.

Hotch's mouth was open and he was panting. He hadn't expected it to feel that good. He whined deep in his throat at the sensation. His fingers twitched, still handcuffed. His hips twitched again, until Reid's hand moved to hold them down.

Reid's hand began to slowly moved up and down Hotch's length, feeling the unusual hardness while still managing to be careful of jarring the metal rod. He slowly moved his hand away from Hotch's hip to his nipples and began rolling one in his fingers, squeezing and pinching it.

Hotch groaned loudly and arched into the touches. His head was spinning with the sensations, and when Reid carefully moved the sound around, hitting his prostate, his eyes rolled back once again. He flinched back as Reid's nails dug into his nipple, tensing.

Reid leaned down to suck on Hotch's nipple, still moving his hand. He bit down on Hotch's nipple before leaning up to kiss Hotch on the lips, biting his lower lip lightly and pulling it out with his teeth. He then nipped at Hotch's neck lightly, increasing the speed of his hand.

Reid slowed his hand and pulled back for a moment. He sat up and pulled a tuning fork out of the sounding case. He tapped it against the rod, sending vibrations through it, which caused a deep-seated moan to tumble from Hotch's lips. He tapped it against the rod once more before putting it away and resuming his strokes.

Hotch had been reduced to incomprehensible sounds by this point. His hips were moving in time with Reid's hand. He felt himself growing close, and even with his lack of sounding knowledge, he knew he couldn't cum with that in. "C...close," he ground out. His hips jerked again, trying to increase the friction.

Reid slowed his hand and began easing the sound in and out slowly. He moved it nearly all the way out before moving it back in. He stroked Hotch a few more times before pulling the sound fully out, flicking his wrist on the upstroke.

Hotch's body jerked with that final stroke, his second orgasm of the night hitting him hard. His eyes rolled back as his body hit the bed with a dull thump.

Reid smiled slightly when Hotch came the second time. It was a strange, thrilling power...being able to bring someone to orgasm. He ran a hand over Hotch's chest gently, almost reverently. He then leaned over from his spot at Hotch's hips to kiss his forehead. He brushed a few strands of hair that had stuck to his forehead before gently wiping the tears that had pooled away, as well.

Hotch flinched slightly at the gentle touches. He'd given up by now...fighting was just so hard and he was so tired... He allowed his body to go limp, and himself to slide into unconsciousness.

Reid ran a hand through Hotch's hair before sliding back on top of him. He slid back inside of Hotch, both of them still well lubricated. He began moving steadily. He let out a quiet moan at the feel of Hotch surrounding him. His hips moved slowly at first, but picked up speed as his control faded. All thoughts left his mind as his carnal desires took over. His head bowed as his back bent, causing him to rest his head on Hotch's shoulder.

Hotch's body was moving with the thrusts, but was still limp and otherwise not moving. His breathing was slow and even, and not even his eyelids twitched.

Reid moved his hips faster, feeling his climax approaching. He kissed Hotch's neck gently, almost lovingly as he moved. He really did love Hotch...truly. His breathing picked up as he moved, trying to push himself over the edge.

It only took a few more thrusts before Reid was cumming, crying out Hotch's name as he did. His arms shook briefly before he fell on top of Hotch, his eyes closing.

He rolled off of Hotch, and ran his fingers through the man's hair. "I really do love you...I have since I first met you. You...you were just everything I needed. I suppose I really wasn't good enough for you to notice though. I really wish it hadn't had to come to this...you just...ignored everything I did to try to get you, though."

He let out a sigh, before falling silent. He'd gotten it all out, and now his mind was spinning.

* * *

><p>AN: Short-ish chapter. And sorry it took so long, life and discouragement got in the way. I'm back, though! And the third chapter's already started and lastcrazyhorn will bother me about it. XD Hope you enjoyed it.


	3. The Explosion

A/N: Hm...warnings, mentions of non-con, slash...same warning as all the other chapters. if you're this far in and haven't read the warnings, shame on you. And don't complain if you see something you don't like now. -wags finger- Anyway, off to the fic.

* * *

><p>After he was finally done, Reid just laid there, allowing himself to process everything he felt. He felt...guilty, confused, and ashamed. There had to have been a better way to do this...drugging Hotch wasn't the answer. Sure, it made sense at the time. Less chance of rejection if he just did this and left Hotch's life. He barely spared Hotch a glance as he flew out of bed, his stomach beginning to roll.<p>

Reid barely made it to the toilet, dropping to his knees, before he began dry-heaving. His fingers gripped the porcelain so tightly his knuckles turned white. There was no excuse for what he did. His body shook as he rested his head against the toilet. His breathing was coming in short gasps as he tried to calm down, at least slightly. He knew one thing...he would still have to transfer to a different department. How could he look at Hotch the same way now...?

Even with all that he'd just admitted...Hotch would never see it that way. He'd raped the man. And he knew it. He took a shuddering breath and forced himself to stand. He slowly walked out to his living room and began cleaning up. He paused, his mind formulating a plan. It was horrible...but in order to save his friendship with Hotch... He steeled himself. If he put out alcoholic drinks, and pretended they'd merely slept together...it'd be better for Hotch than finding out he'd been raped by a co-worker.

He grabbed two glasses and poured some of the wine he had in it. It was a housewarming present from forever ago, so he didn't mind wasting it. He then headed back to his room, his heart pounding. He went into the bathroom and grabbed a rag, wetting it. He cleaned Hotch off before doing the same to himself and throwing the cloth into the laundry basket.

He stood at the foot of his bed for the longest time, debating just sleeping on his couch. But, that wouldn't work with his plan. He sighed and curled up on the side Hotch wasn't on, staying away from him for now. He was afraid to touch him. After all, hadn't he done enough damage?

He squeezed his eyes shut and forced himself to calm down enough to sleep. Surprisingly, falling asleep wasn't as hard as he'd expected it to be.

~ o ~

Hotch was the first of the two to wake up. He blinked a few times, confused by his surroundings. He sat up slowly and winced, apparently jarring his well fucked hole. He looked over to see Reid curled up. Bits of what had happened flooded through his mind, mainly: Reid on top of him, thrusting and Reid and himself kissing. Oh...God...he'd screwed Reid. He must have coerced the younger man into it...probably by drinking. His stomach sank. It would explain the memory loss he had from the time he'd set the papers down to now.

Reid rolled over suddenly, his eyes opening. He saw how pale Hotch was, and his heart rate increased. "Are you all right, Hotch?"

Hotch jumped when Reid's voice cut through his musing. "Um...yes. Just out of curiosity...what happened last night?"

Reid blinked, and took a breath. "We...ah, had too much to drink. And then we had...sexual relations." His voice faltered at the end, and he hoped Hotch would chalk it up to embarrassment.

However, when Hotch heard the falter, he knew Reid wasn't being honest. Though he thought that he, in fact, had forced himself upon Reid. He closed his eyes , guilt flooding him.

Reid watched Hotch, and mistakenly assumed that he'd been right. Hotch would never love him...That didn't make what he did right though. He took a silent, shaking breath and waited for Hotch to yell at him. He really did deserve it, after all.

Hotch opened his eyes slowly and looked over at Reid. The man looked terrified. "So...where do we go from here?" His voice was halting as he spoke.

"Where...where do you want to go?" Reid asked, before adding, "If you want we can pretend none of this ever happened." The last part was spoken rapidly.

Hotch's suspicions grew at the way Reid was speaking and acting. He did something to Reid...he just couldn't remember, and that was _killing _him. He bit his lip and shrugged. "Whatever you want."

Reid instantly relaxed. It looked like Hotch had bought his story. He stood up and went to his closet to get clothing, using it as a distraction. He grabbed an outfit suitable for work and headed off to his bathroom. He stopped in mid-step, biting his lip. Hotch only had what he'd worn yesterday. "Uh..."

Hotch caught the issue immediately. "I have my go bag, and I always keep a change of clothing in my office. You never know when a pen will explode." He shrugged and found his clothing folded on the hamper by the door, which Reid had done while he was cleaning everything else up. He grabbed it and waited for Reid to go into the bathroom before changing.

Reid gave a nod and hurried into the bathroom. He changed quickly, and by the time he came out, Hotch was also dressed. He chewed his lip again before looking at his alarm clock. They had to go. He glanced at Hotch, waiting for him to leave first. After all, he had to lock up.

Hotch went to the door, then paused. He felt so incredibly guilty. "...See you at work," he muttered, before leaving to go to his own vehicle. He drove to the office quickly, wanting to talk to Rossi before they had to actually work. He pulled in, and nearly ran to the elevators. The moment the elevators landed on his floor, he strode to Rossi's office and knocked.

"Come in," was the gruff reply given. Hotch opened the door, and stuck his head in.

"Can I talk to you?" Hotch asked, resting against the doorjamb while waiting. His heart was pounding as he waited.

"Sure. What's going on?" he asked, noting the slight anxiety in Hotch's eyes. Not many people would catch it, but Rossi knew Hotch, oh so well. He waited as Hotch sat down, fighting back a wince and gather his thoughts.

"I think I raped Reid last night," Hotch stated. Oh, saying the words aloud, the actual admission burned him. It tore a hole in his heart.

Rossi fought to keep the shock off his face. "That doesn't sound like you. What happened, exactly?" His profiling abilities were taking over, helping him assess the situation.

"I...don't exactly remember. I was drunk. What I do remember is Reid on top of me...us kissing." He swallowed thickly. "And Reid's been acting strange since, acting awkward."

"Hotch. This is _Reid _we're talking about. He's never had a relationship, so he was probably embarrassed. And afraid you'd be, hell if I know, upset? Have you talked to him?"

"No," Hotch answered. What Rossi was saying made sense. He let out a deep breath, slowly calming down.

"Then go talk to him. Find out exactly what happened, and if there was consent." Rossi rolled his eyes slightly, sighing. "And Hotch. I don't believe you raped him. That's not you. Even if you were drunk," he added.

Hotch nodded, standing. "All right." He walked out of Rossi's office and saw Reid already working. "Reid," he called. Once Reid's head turned, he added, "I'd like to see you."

Reid stood and went into Hotch's office, where Hotch had already entered. He shut the door behind him and fiddled with his hands. "You, ah, wanted to see me?"

"Yes, sit down," Hotch said, motioning to the chair. He was a bit nervous about this, but Rossi's talk had helped calm him down. Once Reid was sitting he started. "All right. I have a few questions. Well, mainly one. What we did last night, was it...consensual?"

Reid jerked, shocked. Did Hotch know? "Yes," he lied. The word was out of his mouth before he could stop it.

Hotch nodded, sated. "All right. That's all I wanted to know." He was inwardly sighing with relief as he watched Reid nod, then stand. "Also, Reid. You are aware this can't happen again, correct?"

"Yes, sir," Reid murmured, numbly. He walked out of Hotch's office, feeling a bit vindicated. While what he did was wrong and always would be, he was right in the end. Hotch would never love him. His eyes prickled as he sat down at his desk, glancing towards Hotch's office.

Maybe...just one day, he'd move on from this unrequited love...Maybe...he'd find love...

And maybe, just maybe...the guilt would fade from his heart...

* * *

><p>AN: Okay. I probably have a lot of errors since I wrote most of this at eight am. So, feel free to nitpick me on those. Anyway. Another fic will be up shortly. Just have to finish it. Hope somebody likes this.


End file.
